102913doirnate
10:44 -- galactoidArrival GA began pestering acquiredCarne AC at 22:44 -- 10:44 GA: heyyy nate 10:44 GA: uh 10:45 AC: you have 10:45 GA: theres, um, sort of a thing that happened, with jack 10:45 GA: kind of a bad thing 10:45 AC: I saw 10:45 GA: oh good 10:45 AC: no 10:45 GA: i dont have to explain it 10:46 GA: i am really freaking sorry 10:46 AC: SORRY? 10:46 GA: i said you, because you were the mysterious hunter guy i dont know, so i thought if i failed the quiz, maybe jack would taunt me with the right info! 10:47 GA: so uh, definitely do not get into any situations with choices 10:47 AC: or maybe 10:47 AC: people should listen 10:48 AC: when I say Jack is dangerous 10:48 GA: i wanted to find out what his plan was 10:48 GA: ill say it openly because i dont care if he has access to these logs any more 10:48 GA: plan keepyourenemiescloser is not a go omfg 10:48 AC: well 10:49 AC: you did find out his plan 10:49 AC: to kill everyone 10:49 GA: yeah... but that was kind of probably obvious 10:49 GA: he's the bad guy 10:49 AC: no shit 10:49 GA: we need to regroup and figure out this game 10:49 GA: we'll speedrun this shit 10:50 AC: Jack has ample time 10:50 AC: and knowledge 10:50 AC: I doubt we really stand a chance 10:51 GA: hmm 10:51 GA: what if we rallied an army with all of these angry dudes who look weird 10:51 GA: and, our ghost dudes 10:51 GA: we need to get you in asap 10:52 AC: probably 10:52 AC: despite the threat it poses to me 10:53 AC: I'm currently safe 10:53 AC: while I remain on Earth 10:53 GA: thats good 10:53 AC: as little time left 10:54 AC: as safe can apply 10:54 GA: hmm 10:54 AC: what with the impending 10:54 AC: end of the world 10:54 GA: do you think jack is why we're competing with the trolls? 10:55 GA: pitting us against each other instead of working together to defeat him? 10:55 AC: unlikely 10:55 AC: in the event of an alliance 10:55 AC: it would put Jack 10:55 AC: at a much greater disadvantage 10:56 GA: we should be careful, we cant know if they are malicious, though they did not blabber about killing everyone the few times ive spoken with them 10:57 GA: we should definitely make sure absolutely no one is talking with jack any more ever 10:57 AC: no duh 10:58 GA: is there a way to track that? 10:58 AC: nope 10:58 GA: we can tell exactly who is talking to jack and what they say if we can figure out a way 10:58 GA: we could find his weaknesses 10:58 AC: I wouldn't ask Jack 10:58 AC: for info about his weaknesses 10:59 GA: asking him for his weaknesses is probably the stupidest idea ever 10:59 AC: plus 10:59 AC: let's just say 10:59 AC: I have a good source of info 11:00 GA: jeez, i just got done talking to dean about how much mystery is in the air 11:00 GA: wait 11:00 GA: is that source in any way related to jack? 11:00 GA: he could have crafty, lying allies 11:00 GA: id rather not even talk to them though 11:01 AC: maybe 11:01 AC: I'm remaining careful though 11:01 AC: regarding my source 11:01 GA: cool 11:01 GA: find out as much stuff as possible but dont take any as fact 11:01 AC: if anyone knows first hand 11:02 AC: what blindly trusting someone can lead to 11:02 AC: it's me 11:02 GA: this was a smart talk 11:02 GA: a lot of good ideas 11:02 GA: like not talking to jack any more 11:03 GA: we really need a way to share all of this info between us 11:03 AC: as of yet 11:03 AC: no 11:03 AC: I don't exactly trust 11:03 AC: everyone else 11:03 GA: really? 11:03 GA: i trust a lot of them, though i guess i wasnt conned firsthand 11:04 AC: I don't think they'll con us 11:04 AC: but if Jack doesn't know what we know 11:04 AC: we have an advantage 11:04 GA: definitely 11:04 AC: and loose lips sink ships 11:05 GA: that uh, sounds a bit like it has more than one meaning 11:05 GA: but yeah 11:05 GA: hopefully jack cant break into our pesterlogs, like a menacing government 11:05 AC: more than one meaning? 11:06 GA: uh, loose lips could mean kissing and... uh, actually, forget it 11:06 AC: ok 11:06 AC: whatever 11:07 GA: well, on that awkward note, let's say our goodbyes 11:07 AC: yeah 11:07 GA: so... sorry for kinda fucking you over dude, hope i can make it up to you 11:07 GA: bye 11:08 AC: see ya 11:08 AC: hopefully 11:08 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering acquiredCarne AC at 23:08 --